The Fallen Snow
by Oshiri Rui
Summary: setiap gadis punya impian.. dan impianku adalah.. JinKarin or KazuKarin? Warn : OOC, AU, Misstypo, dll. RnR please? i hope you like this


"Semua gadis punya impian.. dan impianku adalah..

melakukan ciuman pertamaku di tengah keheningan salju yang turun ke bumi..

dengan orang yang kusukai..."

_The Fallen Snow_

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

_A hope, a wish, I will do the best to make my hope come true_

"KYAA.."

"KAK JIN.."

"Ha..Hallo.."

"Hei Jin.."

"KUGA JIN!"

Itulah sebagian dari beberapa panggilan atau teriakan histeris dari beberapa orang yang melihat kedatangan Kuga Jin. Seorang siswa sekaligus idola di sekolahnya, dia adalah seorang siswa yang supel dan riang. Dia tampan, kaya, baik hati, jago olahraga, populer dan lumayan pintar. Sudah dipastikan ia akan masuk kualifikasi sebagai pemuda idaman para gadis.

Termasuk seorang gadis manis berkuncir kuda yang sedang melihat Kuga Jin dengan wajah penuh harap. Sebuah amplop berwarna putih polos dengan sebuah tulisan di bagian depannya telah ada dalam dekapnnya.

"Hei.. sebelum kamu bermimpi terlalu jauh.."

Suara yang terdengar lembut namun tegas itu tetap tak membuat gadis manis berkuncir kuda yang sedang memandang kagum Kuga Jin kembali pada realitas.

TAKKKK..

"Ada hal yang harus kau lakukan 'kan?"

"Aduh!"

Gadis berkuncir kuda itu mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh sahabat baiknya. Ditatapnya sahabat baiknya itu dengan muka kesakitan.

"Hari ini kau mau mencoba memberikan surat padanya?"

Gadis berambut biru agak kehijauan itu mulai berasumsi saat melihat amplop yang dipegang sahabatnya.

"I..Iya.."

"Yasudah, cepat sana! Nanti kau keduluan fansnya yang lain."

Gadis yang merupakan keturunan Korea-Jepang itu menepuk pundak sahabatnya kemudian berlalu ke kelasnya. Meninggalkan sahabatnya berjuang sendirian melawan para fans Kuga Jin yang juga mengharapkan cinta dari pemuda tampan itu.

"Yosh aku harus cepat."

Dukugnya pada dirinya sendiri..baru saja dia berjalan beberapa langkah dan..

DUG..DUG..DUG..DUG…DUG..DUG..

Suara langkah kaki dalam jumlah banyak terdengar dari arah belakang, membuat gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya.. tapi semua terlamabat..

"KAK JIN… WE LOVE YOU."

Dan bersamaan dengan suara itu, tubuhnya telah masuk dalam lautan manusia yang hendak menerjang Jin. Membuatnya terjatuh dan menjadi korban ke_agresifan_ para fans Kuga Jin.

_Kuga Jin is a person who take the first place to be my target_

"Ah aku kesal Mion.."

Gadis bermata emerald itu menguluh pada sahabatnya, penampilannya berantakan sekali kali ini. Untung saja guru jam pelajaran kali ini tidak hadir. Jadi mereka punya jam bebas..

"Kau kalah lagi kan dari penggemarnya yang lain, Karin?"

Gadis bernama Mion itu memberikan sebuah kesimpulan dari prilaku temannya setelah kembali ke kelas. Sebuah hipotesa yang 100% adalah benar.

"ARGH.. iya.. tapi… tapikan aku menulis surat itu semalaman! Aku tidak tidur sama sekali gara-gara menulis surat itu! kenapa sih aku gagal terus."

Mion menghela nafas berat ketika melihat raut wajah sahabatnya. Sepasang bola mata milik sahabatnya itu menampakkan kesedihan, kekesalan, kekecewaan dan masih banyak lagi, kasihan sekali sahabatnya ini…

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah ini?"

Suara baritone yang terdengar tenang dan dalam menginterupsi percakapan dua gadis itu. Secara bersamaan dua gadis itu menatap ke arah pemilik baritone yang menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang beriris biru, biru layaknya langit luas yang membentang di angkasa. Dia memegang sebuah surat berwarna dasar putih dengan tulisan cukup besar di bagian depannya.

Untuk Kak Kuga Jin..

"Ekh.. Itu surat cintaku."

Dengan cepat Karin mengambil suarat itu, digenggamnya erat-erat surat miliknya dan menatap pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Itu lebih tepat dibilang surat tantangan."

Suara baritone itu kembali terdengar dan setelah itu sebuah teriakan histeris dari kubu Mion terdengar..

"KYAAAA."

"K..Kak .. Kak Kazune!"

Dan segera setelah mendengar jeritan itu, Karin segera menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Si- siapa?" tanyanya lugu..

Dengan cepat Mion duduk di dekat Karin dan berbisik pelan. Sementara itu pemuda yang dipanggil Kazune oleh Mion hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Di belakangnya para gadis di kelas 1-B berbisik-bisik penuh kagum, beberapa dari gadis itu wajahnya memerah. Ada beberapa yang menampakan senyuman malu-malu dan ada beberapa yang memekik tertahan mengetahui keberadaan seorang Kazune.

"Ih..dia itu sahabatnya Kak Jin, mereka kan selalu berdua! Yang kamu perhatikan cuma Kak Jin saja sih.."

Bisik Mion, gadis itu kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan memberi sedikit jarak antara dia dan Karin. Kembali membuka mulutnya..

"Kak Kujyou Kazune, dia adalah ketua OSIS dan teman baik Kak Jin. Profesi keluarganya dari generasi kegenerasi adalah dokter! Beberapa ada yang menjadi professor. Dia itu selalu mendapat predikat siswa terpintar di kelasnya, dan kau tahu? Dia sudah banyak menerima penghargaann dalam bidang akademik. Dia itu berbeda dengan Kak Jin, dia cool dan sulit didekati. Kau tahu tidak? dia punya banyak penggemar rahasia!"

Jelas Mion dengan semangat menggebu melihat ketidak tahuan sahabatnya itu, walaupun dengan semangat menggebu. Mion tetap mengontrol volume suaranya agar tetap kecil.

Karin berdiri dari duduknya, menggebrak mejanya dengan sekuat tenaga!

"Tapi walaupun begitu! Dia baru saja mengatakan kalau surat cintaku adalah surat tantangan!"

Seru Karin emosi, walau begitu Mion tetapa memandang Kazune dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Sejujurnya bukan karena Mion suka pada Kazune. Dia sudah punya pacar, dan setahunya.. pacarnya adalah salah satu teman baik Kazune. Mion bersikap seperti itu, karena ia punya obsesi untuk menjadikan Kazune salah satu pemeran dalam drama terbarunya, The Prince and The Apple.

"Aku menemukannya di depan lorong kelasku ketika aku ingin pergi ke laboraturium. Tadinya aku ingin menyerahkan surat itu pada Jin tapi.."

Kazune menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Karin menautkan alisnya bingung, tapi apa? Pemuda yang parasnya takkalah tampan dari Jin itu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"setalah aku membaca isi surat itu, aku segera mengurungkan niatku….Isinya berantakkan sekali, tulisannya kacau!"

Jelas Kazune, pemuda itu membenahi letak kacamatanya. Karin hanya menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Surat yang dia buat semalam suntuk itu…

"Terlalu banyak huruf yang salah dan hilang!"

"APA?"

"Terlau banyak kata-kata yang tidak ada gunanya!"

"HAH?"

"Lagi pula, kenapa kau memakai pena kuas? Seharusnya kau memakai pena warna warni atau mengetik di PC!"

"….."

"Mestinya kau memilih kata-kata yang langsung pada sasaran! Kata-kata yang kau pakai terlalu berbelit-belit dan tak jelas arahnya! Untuk orang seperti Jin, itu tak akan meninggalkan kesan apa-apa, yang ada dia juga tidak mengerti isi suratmu."

Semua kritikan Kazune membuat Karin ciut seketika, sebegitu banyak 'kah kesalahannya dalam surat itu?

Karin lemas, ditatapnya pemuda pirang itu dengan wajah memelas. Kazune hanya menghela nafas pelan kemudian berbalik, hendak meninggalkan kelas itu, tapi dengan cepat Karin mencegat siswa itu.

"Ada apa?"

Suara Kazune terdengar tetap tenang, perlahan Karin mengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap Kazune penuh harap. Sepasang emerald miliknya beusaha menyelami sepasang blue diamond milik Kazune.

"Ka..Kakak teman Kak Jin kan? Kakak tahu segala hal tentang dia, kan?"

"Iya sih.. memangnya kenapa?"

Dengan semangat yang kembali membara Karin menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya itu.

"Jadilah pelatihku!"

Seru Karin penuh keyakinan, yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah bagaimana cara agar ia bisa dekat dengan idolanya! Dan satu-satunya cara yang terlihat adalah.. ini.

"Pelatih?

Sebuah kerutan muncul di kening pemuda itu. Karin mengangguk dengan penuh semangat…

"Iya, kakak hanya perlu mem-"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu maksudmu. Hanya saja kenapa aku harus repot-repot begitu? Memangnya ada untungnya untukku?"

Tanya Kazune, dia memijat-mijat kening kepalanya untuk meredakan emosinya.

"Tapi bukankah kakak sudah melakukannya?"

Karin tetap bersikeras, apapun caranya dia harus berhasil membuat kakak kelasnya ini menuruti permintaannya.

"Ha.. habisnya kau itu payah sekali sih!"

Jujur Kazune, Karin menatap Kazune dengan muka horror yang dilatar belakangi dengan aura yang begitu gelap. Mau tidak mau ada sedikit rasa _ngeri_ timbul dari dalam diri Kazune.

"Iya, aku memang payah kan? Aku menyedihkan, kan? Makanya tolong aku."

Karin berujar dengan suara yang terbilang horror dan dibuat menyedihkan. Dan jurus satu itu berhasil membuat Kazune menurut.

"Iya, kubantu! Tapi berhentilah bersikap seperti itu!"

Ujar Kazune, keringat dingin mulai keluar dan membasahi tengkuk lehernya.

"Yeah!"

Karin segara melonjak riang mendengar jawaban Kazune. Semantara yang menjawab hanya bisa menutup mulutnya setelah sadar akan apa yang ia katakan. Raut muka pasrah yang sepertinya agak menderita terpasang di wajahnya yang tampan.

_Maybe now, I can make my dream come true_

Dress berwarna dasar baby blue dengan tambahan pita-pita di bagian bawah, lalu pola bunga berwarna putih yang menimpali dan menjadi satu dengan warna dasar dress itu melekat sempurna di tubuh gadis yang sedang berdiri bingung di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat tiga dengan gaya eropa. Rumah yang tampak minimalis tapi terlihat nyaman.

"Aduh, apa benar di sini?"

Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, dilihatnya alamat yang tertera di atas kertas kecil yang dibawanya dengan alamat yang tertera pada dinding bagian depan sebuah rumah.

"Hei, cepat masuk. Jangan seperti orang aneh tidak tahu arah begitu!"

Suara baritone yang terdengar kesal itu menyapa telinga Karin, dengan rasa kaget Karin mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara itu. Dilihatnya pemuda yang biasa mengenakan pakaian formal serta tak lupa kacamata di sekolah itu, tampak santai dengan kaos panjang polos berwarna biru dengan celana kain berwarna coklat tanpa kacamata.

"Ah.. iya."

Baru saja dia melangkah masuk kedalam rumah Kazune, sebuah cermin ukuran besar dengan ukiran di bagian pinggir menyapa indara pengelihatannya. Ukiran yang terlihat begitu detail dan elegant.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya mengagumi pemandangan awal rumah milik _pelatih_-nya. Sebuah benda berwarna putih dengan campuran warna hitam mampir ke kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya.

"Pakai itu, kuberi kau waktu 7 menit."

Suruh Kazune, dengan tampang cemberut Karin melihat benda yang dilempar padanya. Dan sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Karin.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN INI?"

Teriak Karin tertahan sembari memberi tatapan membunuh pada Kazune. Dengan santainya, pemuda bermarga Kujyou itu malah duduk di sofa empuk berwarna hitam yang menjadi salah satu penghuni tetap di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Kau pakai atau aku tidak akan melatihmu?"

Jawab Kazune tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada dipangkuannya.

"Ih.. iya. Aku ganti dimana?"

"Kau lurus saja, langsung saja buka pintu pertama yang kau lihat. Itu kamar tamu."

Tanpa basa-basi Karin segera pergi meninggalkan tempat awal ia berpijak. Sementara sebuah senyum kemenangan muncul di wajah Kazune.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, pemuda beriris biru itu masih sibuk dengan laptop miliknya, sesekali ia meminum segelas melon juice yang ada di atas meja.

"Pelatih…"

Kini Karin muncul dengan sebuah baju maid yang membungkus tubuhnya. Baju itu hanya sebatas lutut, dia juga mengenakan sebuah bando khas seorang maid.

Karin tampak terlihat lebih manis dan cute, apalagi dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Kau terlambat 1 menit 11 detik."

Balas Kazune dingin, dengan wajah ditekuk Karin mendekati Kazune. Duduk agak jauh di sebelah pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya itu. Aroma citrus segera memasuki indra penciumannya ketika dia duduk di sebelah Kazune.

"Hn.. baiklah kalau begitu."

Pemuda pirang itu berujar lirih, dia menutup laptopnya kemudian bertepuk tangan 2 kali. Tak terlalu lama, seorang pria paruh baya muncul. Dia mengenakan tailcoat hitam, pria itu membawa sebuah nampan yang tertutup oleh tudung saji.

Karin berdiri dan mendekati pelayan itu, saat Karin berada di dekat pelayan itu, Kazune menjentikkan jarinya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, pelayan itu segera membuka tudung saji. Memperlihatkan 2 buah piring yang berisi makanan mewah yang tampak lezat.

"Wah.. sepertinya enak."

Sebuah kalimat singkat keluar dari mulut Karin ketika dia mencium bau masakan itu. Baunya sanggat menggugah selera.

"Anda mau mencobanya nona?"

Tanya pelayan itu sopan, Karin mengangguk pasti. Diambilnya sendok yang ada di dekat piring itu dan mencoba mencicipinya.

"Enak."

Seru Karin dengan wajah berbinar ketika makanan itu masuk kedalam perutnya. Baru saja dia ingin mencicipi makanan itu lagi, tapi suara baritone Kazune kembali mengganggunya.

"Buatkan yang seperti itu."

"APA?"

Jeritan Karin hampir saja membuat Kazune menjatuhkan laptop kesayangannya itu.

"Iya, yang seperti itu."

Ulang Kazune dengan wajah masam, kalau sampai tadi laptopnya jatuh, bisa-bisa semua data penelitian dan artikel-artikel penting yang ia kumpulakn lenyap seketika.

"Kau tahukan? dari dulu, banyak gadis yang mendekati pemuda yang ia sukai dengan memberikan bekal makan kesukaan pemuda yang mereka suka."

Jelas Kazune, pemuda berkulit putih agak pucat itu meletakkan laptopnya di atas meja yang ada di depannya. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko apapun yang bisa menyebabkan kemungkinan kecelakaan pada laptopnya.

"Sederhana itu?"

"Itukan dasar, kalau dasarnya saja tidak berhasil bagaimana bisa melanjutkan ke tingkat selanjutnya?

Karin menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menatap kakak kelasnya itu dengan kesal.

"Ini menu makanan kesukaan Jin."

Sebuah kertas yang sudah dibubuhi beberapa kata diletakkan di atas meja. Karin mengambil kertas itu, membacanya dengan seksama.

"_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I gotta face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand My Ground"_

Sebuah lantunan lagu berjudul Stand My Ground dari Within Temptation terdengar dari handphone hitam milik Kazune.

"Siapa?"

"Ayahku, aku ke kamarku dulu. Kau coba buat makanan yang ada di daftar itu, nanti kalau aku kembali. Pastikan 2 buah menu sudah siap tersaji."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang bersangkutan, Kazune segara menjawab panggilan itu dan berlalu pergi ke kamarnya. Tak lupa, iya menyuruh pelayannya, untuk membawa laptopnya ke dalam kamarnya.

Setelah batang hidung Kazune tidak kelihatan lagi, Karin menggeram kesal.

"Aku 'kan belum pernah masak!"

Akhirnya dengan pengetahuan masak yang minim, Karin mulai membuat makanan yang tertera dalam daftar.

Masukan apa saja bahan yang berhubungan dengan menu masaknnya. Diaduk, digoreng, direbus, dibakar, yah.. dia lakukan segala cara agar bahan-bahan mentah yang ada di dapur rumah Kazune bisa menjadi makanan yang bisa dikonsumsi..

"Ah.. akhirnya jadi juga dua masakan.. tapi.. kenapa agak meragukan ya bentuknya?"

Ujar Karin pada dirinya sendiri setelah masakannya selesai.

"Kau sudah selesai belum?"

Suara baritone itu kembali memasuki gendang telinga Karin. Gadis manis itu mengangguk kemudian membiarkan Kazune memperhatikan bentuk makannnya.

Masakan pertama, Kare Ayam.

Setalah sesuap kare itu masuk kedalam lambung Kazune, dia segera mengalami sakit perut yang hebat.

Masakan kedua, Sirloin Steak.

Baru saja sedikit masakan itu sampai kelidahnya, dia sudah muntah-muntah seperti seorang wanita yang sedang hamil muda.

Sungguh, masakan Karin membawa dampak bencana yang cukup besar bagi Kazune.

"Kau.."

Sebuah geraman penuh amarah terdengar dari kubu Kazune, membuat Karin merinding.

"A..Aku kan tidak bisa masak."

Keluh Karin, dengan cepat Kazune kembali menggeram..

"Aku tidak terima alasan apapun! Kalau kamu mau aku melatihmu, lakukan dengan benar!"

Ancam Kazune penuh dengan aura pembunuh. Karin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah mendengar penuturan pemuda yang sedang jadi pelatihnya ini.

_ I think, to get my dream is not easy like my mind_

"Ini pelatih, akhirnya selesaia juga."

Pekik Karin, di tangannya sudah ada seloyang pie apple yang baru keluar dari oven. Sebuah senyum pun terukir di wajahnya yang imut. Baju maid yang ia pakai kini sudah terkotori dengan berbagai macam warna.

"Hah.. walaupun begitu. Ini terlalu rendah level-nya… dasar sekali."

Lirih Kazune sambil memijat keningnya, tak lupa sebuah hela nafas yang entah sudah berapa kali ia keluarkan hari ini.

Menjadi pelatih seorang Hanazono Karin ternyata tidak semudah yang ia kira. Sepertinya dia harus berusaha keras kali ini..

"Huu.. tapi 'kan aku sudah berusaha."

Keluh Karin, dengan begitu tulus ia menekuk mukanya. Kesal akan pernyataan Kazune tadi..

"Iya.. iya, kau sudah berusaha. Aku menghargai kok."

Hibur Kazune sambil tersenyum, dia tepuk punggung gadis berambut coklat pirang itu lembut.

"Aa- Arigatou."

Jawab Karin, entah kenapa dia agak gugup waktu kakak kelasnya itu menyentuh punggungnya. Jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat, seperti meminta untuk keluar dari raga gadis manis itu.

Keesokan harinya…

"Biasanya Jin ada di sini."

Ujar Kazune tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Sebuah kacamata berlensa minus terpasang di wajahnya.

"Wow.. i… ini kan tempat kumpulnya para seleb di sekolah."

Pekik Karin tertahan, dia sangat terpana dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di tempat ini.

"Kalau bukan karena aku kau tidak akan bisa masuk."

Pikir Kazune, pemuda beriris biru itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mencoba menemukan objek yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia ke sini.

"JIN…"

Teriak Kazune tiba-tiba, yang dipanggil berlari mendekat..

"Hei, Kazune."

Begitu dekat.. dan itu membuat Karin kaget dan berteriak. Memekik tajam dan hilang begitu saja ketika Jin tiba di tempat mereka berdua.

"Eh..eh, tadi ada teriakan? apa tadi ada teriakan Kazune?"

Tanya Jin, sebuah perempatan kini muncul di kening Kazune. Tanpa menjawab Kazune malah berjalan ke tempat Karin bersembunyi. Menarik gadis itu dengan paksa..

"Cepat."

"KYAAA.. Kakak.. jangan tarik aku."

Melihat hal itu Jin hanya memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya. Apa yang dilakukan sahabat sejak kecilnya ini?

"Ah kau siapa?"

Tanya Jin melihat seorang gadis manis yang dibawa Kazune. Bukannya menjawab gadis itu malah memberikan sebuah tempat berbentuk kotak pada Jin.

"Wah.. Pie apple. Bagaimana kau tahu aku menyukai ini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jin ketika dia melihat isi kotak itu.

"Ano..i..itu.."

"Hihihi, oh ya…. siapa namamu?"

Tanya Jin, pemuda itu memberi sebuah senyum manis pada Karin.

"Ha- Hanazono Karin."

Jawab Karin terbata-bata.. mukanya merah karena malu sekaligus gugup. Membuat wajahnya semakin manis!

"Aku panggil Karin saja ya?"

Ujar Jin, bukan menjawab Karin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban tersimple yang bisa ia sajikan.

"Kalau begitu, thanks Karin."

Tanpa disangka Jin menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Karin yang sedang merona.

"Ooooi Jin."

"Karin, Kazune.. sudah dulu ya, aku dipanggil."

Dan setelah itu Jin segera berlari meninggalkan Kazune dan Karin.

Kazune menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya satu itu. Menghela nafas sembari menamapakkan sebuah senyum tipis…

"Hah, dia memang tidak banyak berubah."

Ujar Kazune.. selang beberapa detik kemudian sebuah hal yang tak pernah ia pikirakan terjadi.

Karin memeluknya!

"He..Hei"

Kagetnya, dia pun mendorong Karin perlahan. tidak enakkan kalau pelukan di depan orang banyak?

"Hwaaaa terima kasih banyak pelatih! Kalau tidak ada pelatih pasti tidak bisa sedekat tadi."

Kazune hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya dijadikan sebagai pelampiasan kebahagian oleh Karin.

Pulang sekolah, saat yang cukup disukai oleh Kazune. Tapi kali ini presepsi Kazune soal pulang sekolah berubah seratus persen.

"Hehehe…"

Tawa aneh yang terdengar seperti tawa seorang phsyo itulah yang membuat presepsi Kazune soal pulang sekolah berubah.

"Berhentilah tertawa seperti itu, mengerikan tahu."

Keluhnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap sekilas gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis itu berhenti tertawa, tapi kini ia memasang sebuah senyum yang begitu lebar.

Kazune menghela nafas melihat keadaan itu, dia berhenti. Bersandar di pagar pembatas jembatan yang sedang ia lewati.

"Kau senang sekali ya?"

Karin ikut berhenti, menatap Kazune penuh arti..

"Tentu saja."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau bisa begitu senang dengan hal seperti itu."

Ucap Kazune, matanya sendu… air mukanya tak terbaca. Dia hanya menatap langit yang berubah jingga dalam diam..

"Kasihan sekali kau tidak pernah merasakannya."

Balas Karin, gadis muda itu ikut melihat objek yang sedang diperhatikan Kazune.

"Kasihan?"

Kazune mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pernyataan gadis di sebalahnya.

"Iya kasihan.. habis kau tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sih.."

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Kak Jin. Tadi tadi itu pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengannya. Melihat sosok Kak Jin, mendengar suaranya, dan memikirkan segala hal tentangnya selalu membuat dadaku hangt."

Gadi manis itu meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya merona, tampak manis.

Kazune melepas kacamatanya, di tatapnya gadis di sebelahnya. Tatapannya kali ini teduh, menyiratkan sebuah kebahagian.

"Beruntung kamu bisa merasakan hal seperti itu."

Ujar Kazune, pemuda tampan itu kembali menatap langit senja. Membiarkan Karin memandang bingung padanya.

"Ibuku meninggal beberapa hari setelah melahirkanku. Ayah membesarkanku sendiri, beliau pun terbiasa mengajariku dengan tegas. Beliau selalu mengharapkan aku menjadi yang terbaik.. itu semua karena aku adalah satu-satunya anak yang ia miliki. Saat umruku 3 tahun, aku sudah diajari untuk mandiri.. beberapa kali beliau meninggalkanku untuk melanjutkan risetnya di Yunani. Aku tidak terbiasa untuk melakukan suatu hal menggunakan perasaan, tapi aku terbiasa melakukan suatu hal menggunakan logikaku. Sebab itulah aku tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Waktu umurku 9 tahun beliau pergi ke London dan sampai sekarang belum kembali. Namun sesekali beliau masih menghubungiku. Tapi walaupun begitu aku punya satu impian yang akan selalu kupegang. Apapun yang beliau lakukan padaku itu pasti yang terbaik dan aku akan berusaha untuk bisa menjadi apa yang beliau inginkan."

Sebuah cerita masa lalu yang tak pernah ia bagikan pada seorangpun kini ia ceritakan pada gadis yang belum ia kenal begitu jauh.

Karin hanya bisa memandang Kazune dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tak pernah menyangka kakak kelasnya ini punya masa lalu seperti itu. Dan entah kenapa ada sebuah rasa sakit yang menusuk ketika mangkap sebuah nada sedih saat Kazune menceritakan kisahnya.

"Aku yakin kakak pasti bisa meraih impian kakak."

Hibur Karin, entah karena permainan cahaya atau bukan. Karin melihat sebuah senyum tipis yang tulus terbentuk di wajah Kazune

"Yah.. pasti."

"Kau punya impian?"

Karin diam, dia punya.. dia punya impian. Tapi dia agak ragu untuk memberitahukan impiannya pada Kazune.

"Hm.. kenapa tidak kau jawab? Jangan-jangan kau tidak punya impian lagi."

Kesal, itu yang Karin rasakan sekarang. Baru saja pemuda bermarga Kujyou itu menunjukan sisi lembutnya, sisi lemahnya. Sekarang sosok soknya sudah kembali lagi..

"Enak saja! Aku juga punya tahu."

Sergah Karin, gadis beriris emerald itu menundukkan wajahnya. Kazune tidak bereaksi apa-apa, dia menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan gadis satu itu.

"I..impianku adalah… eng- me..melakukan ciuman pertamaku dengan romantis di saat salju turun."

Wajahnya merona merah saat mengatakan itu. Sungguh setelahnya ia sangat merutuki dirinya akan apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

"Hm..Hmp….Hmphh.. HaHaHAHAHAH."

Marah, malu, kesal, sekaligus bahagia merasuki diri Karin ketika ia mendengar tawa Kazune. Dengan muka kesal gadis manis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap kakak kelasnya galak…

"JAHAT!"

Tudingnya, tapi raut wajahnya segera berubah begitu melihat reaksi Kazune. Pemuda itu malah menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Orang yang kamu pikirkan pasti bahagia."

"Eh?"

"Tadinya, aku menganggapmu sebagai orang aneh yang berusaha terlalu keras untuk mencapai suatu hal yang tidak penting. Tapi setelah melihat keseriusanmu, alsanmu, dan usahamu. Pandanganku kini berubah.."

Karin hanya bisa tertegun, membiarkan dirinya terlena dalam pesona pelatih tampannya ini.

"Pelatih.."

Lirih Karin, Kazune mendekat menimalisir jarak tubuhnya dengan Karin. Mereka begitu dekat, Karin bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafas kakak kelasnya itu.

"aku akan membantumu untuk meraih apa yang kau inginkan."

Bisik Kazune di telinga Karin, entah kenapa Karin merasa dirinya meleleh saat mendengar suara Kazune yang begitu dekat.

Kazune berjalan menjauh, membelakangi Karin yang masih lemas karena tragedy yang baru terjadi. Sebuah senyum atau sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Yang kurang darimu itu hanya pengalaman. Baru sedekat tadi saja kau sudah lemas, hah.. datanglah ke rumahku jam 7 pagi saat akhir pekan."

Dan setelah itu Kazune kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan Karin yang menggeram kesal karena perlakuan kakak kelasnya.

"MENYEBALKAN."

_ I never think that what I do, can change myself_

Karin membiarkan kepalanya tergeletak begitu saja di atas mejanya. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa hari lalu. Sungguh waktu itu ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri..

**Flash back**

"APA?"

Gadis itu berteriak kaget mendengar sebuah pernyataan yang baru dilontarkan oleh pelatihnya. Sungguh dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau pelatihnya akan mengajarinya hal seperti itu.

"Hah.. tak usah berlebihan seperti itu 'kan?"

Komentar pemuda yang sedang mengetik di leptop miliknya, matanya tak lepas dari setiap baris kalimat yang sudah ia ketik.

"Bagiaman aku tidak berlebihan! Kakak gila apa? Aku tidak mau!"

Sebuah senyum sinis terukir di wajah Kazune mendengar jawaban Karin. Dia hentikan kegiatan jemari lentiknya. Memindahkan objek pandangnya kepada Karin..

"Ini salah satu hal yang harus kau pelajari dalam pelatihanku! Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah."

Dengan kesal Karin menggeram, pelatihnya ini selalu punya cara untuk memojokannya. Entah sudah berapa kali pelatih tampannya ini membuatnya kesal.

"IYA! Iya aku setuju. Puas kau sekarang?"

Jawab Karin ketus gadis satu itu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalau kau tidak rela begitu tidak usah ah.."

Balas Kazune, pura-pura lesu. Karin menghela nafas dalam, kakak kelasnya ini benar-benar orang termenyebalkan yang pernah ia temui!

"Iya pelatih, aku mau mengikuti pelatihan itu."

Ulang Karin, nadanya dibuat selembut dan semanis mungkin untuk membuat Kazune luluh. Dan benar saja pemuda itu kembali menatap Karin.

"Hn.. good girl."

Ujar Kazune, pemuda itu meletakkan laptop-nya di atas meja.

"Baiklah, seminggu kau pura-pura menjadi pacarku."

Karin mengangguk mengerti, dia biarkan kakak kelasnya itu membacakan segudang peraturan yang harus ia patuhi.

"Mengertikan?"

"Iya aku mengerti kok."

"Baiklah berarti mulai besok kau menjadi pacar pura-puraku."

Jelas Kazune lagi, Karin mengangguk mengerti dan mereka kembali dalam kegiatan sabtu-minggu mereka. Pelatihan Karin!

**End of flash back**

Sudah beberapa hari sejak perjanjian itu berakhir. Dan Karin senang sekali dengan hasil yang sudah ia dapat. Walaupun waktu jadi pacar pura-pura Kazune ia hrus dapat banyak surat ancaman..

"Hah.. pelatih mana sih? Katanya dia mau datang?"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menyanggah dagunya dengan tangan kiri, membiarkan rambutnya terurai bebas..

"Hm…. Padahal hari ini dia mau mengajariku cara menyatakan perasaan."

Lirih gadis itu pelan, memorinya kembali berkelana. Mengingat setiap pertemuannya dengan Kazune, bagaimana cara pemuda itu melatihnya dan setiap sikap Kazune padanya.

"Tapi, kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Kak Jin. Dan diterima…"

Karin menggantung ucapnnya, memejamkan matanya. Rasa sepi menghantui dirinya secara tiba-tiba…

"Urusanku dengan pelatih galak itu selesai 'kan?"

"Ah.. aku kenapa sih?"

Geramnya kesal, kenapa dia berfikir seperti itu? bukannya bagus kalau ia tidak ada urusan lagi dengan pelatih seramnya?

"Hanazono."

Suara baritone yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Karin kin terdengar. Menampakan sosok orang yang ia tunggu berdiri di ambang pintu.

Dengan cepat Karin berdiri, berjalan mendekat ke tempat pemuda itu berpijak. Menatapa lurus sepasang blue diamond milik Kazune.

"Jin memanggilmu, dia menungu di halaman belakang."

"Yang benar? Aku harus menemuinya."

Jawab Karin spontan, baru saja gadis itu ingin berlari kecil melewati kakak kelasanya. Langkahnya berhenti hendak bertanya sesuatu pada pelatihnya itu..

"Aku 'kan belum diaja-"

"Pelatihan selesai. Mulai sekarang aku bukan lagi pelatihmu."

Potong Kazune, pemuda dengan charisma tinggi itu menatap sepasang emerald Karin.

"Sejak pertama kali aku mengenalmu, aku berpikir kamu itu cerewet, memalukan dan kurang pantas sebagai seorang wanita…. Tapi semakin mengenalmu, kamu ceria, optimis, dan terus melangkah ke depan. Itulah kelebihan yang kulihat dalam dirimu. Karena itu nyatakanlah perasaanmu seperti apa adanya kamu.. dengan kata-katamu sendiri."

Jelas Kazune, entah kenapa pipi Karin merona mendengar pengakuan kakak kelasnya. Kazune berbalik mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Semoga sukses."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia menurunkan tangannya. Memasukannya kedalam saku celana yang sedang ia pakai.

"Tung-"

"Oh ya.."

Sekali lagi Kazune memotong ucapan Karin. Pemuda tampan itu menoleh ke arah Karin kemudian tersenyum.

"Sepertinya malam ini akan turun salju. Kurasa mimpimu pasti akan terwujud."

Membeku, Karin membeku di tempat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja di lontarkan Kazune.

_ I don't know why.. but I think, I have changed my target _

"Hai.."

Jin melambaikan tangan kanannya melihat kedatang orang yang ia tunggu. Seorang gadis manis yang memakai jacket beserta syhal dengan rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai.

"Karin.."

Sebuah senyum manis terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Kak Jin."

Lirih Karin, entah kenapa susah untuknya menyebut nama itu. Hatinya menolak.. yang sedang ingin dilihatnya bukan orang ini. Bukan!

"Aku senang Karin mau datang kesini.."

"Makanan yang kamu buat waktu itu enak loh.."

Karin tetap tidak menggubris, pikirannya berkecemuk. Dia ragu, ragu akan keinginanya sendiri, pada apa yang hatinya rasakan.

Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu hambar sekarang?

"Kamu suka padaku 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat tubuh Karin dingin seketika, entah kenapa air matanya berontak untuk keluar.

"Aku ingin pacaran denganmu."

Pernyataan Jin kini membuatnya tak sanggup untuk berkata apa-apa. Apa ini yang benar ia inginkan?

Hanya dengan menjawan 'Aku juga' dan semua keinginanya akan terwujud. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa rasanya dua budah kata itu susah sekali keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa perasaanmu sampai sekarang masih sama?"

Kazune, Kujyou Kazune.. hanya itu sosok yang bisa ia temukan dalam otaknya. Hanya sosok itu yang bisa terpikirkan dalam benaknya. Senyuman Kazune, kritikan Kazune, ketegasan pemuda itu.. semua bekelebat dalam benaknya..

" mungkin.. tidak.. maa- maaf aku. Maaf bukan begitu!"

Kacau, ketika sebaris kalimat keluar dari mulutnya kalimat itu kacau. Kecamuk rasa yang ada dalam hatinya benar-benar membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja.

"Karin.."

Jin melirih, dia bisa melihat.. di sudut mata Karin sebening air mata siap untuk meluncur.

"Pergilah.. temui Kazune."

Ujarnya sembali tersenyum pilu, sakit sudah pasti merasuki hatinya. Yah walaupun dia tidak begitu yakin rasa sakit itu akan bersemayam terlalu lama. Tapi ia yakin akan cukup berbekas..

"Maaf."

Lirih Karin, Jin menggeleng kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan"

Lari-lari dan lari.. itulah yang Karin lakukan sekarang. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengon sosok itu.. ingin bertemu dengan mantan pelatihnya…

"TUNGGU!"

Teriaknya ketika melihat sosok yang ia cari sedang berjalan santai di antara salju yang turun. Pemuda itu menoleh, merasa ganjil akan apa yang dia lihat.

"Mana Jin?"

Tanya Kazune, bukan menjawab Karin menatap pemuda itu dalam.

"Aku ingin kamu terus menjadi pelatihku."

Teriaknya tertahan, raut wajah Kazune kaku seketika mendengar penuturan Karin.

"DASAR BODOH!"

Teriaknya, ditariknya tangan kiri Karin. Menarik gadis itu mendekat padanya.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan. Latihan kita sudah selesai."

Dan bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat itu, Kazune mengunci bibir mungil gadis itu.

Kaget, senang, bahagia, malu.. semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang dalam perutnya..

Kazune melepas ciuman itu, menatap Karin lembut. Pipinya merah..

"Aku tidak ingin.. Jin yang mewujudkan impianmu.."

Lirih pemuda itu..

sebuah ketulusan, itulah yang bisa ia lihat dalam sorot mata Kazune. Sorot mata yang biasanya tegas itu melembut..

"Maaf.. kalau im-"

"Tidak, impianku sudah terwujud.."

Potong Karin, sorot kebahagaian terpancar dari sepasang emerald miliknya..

"Karena aku ingin melakukan siuman pertamaku dengan orang yang kusukai.. dan orang orang yang kusukai adalah Kak Kazune, bukan Kak Jin."

Jelas Karin, air mata kebahagian meluncur dari matanya. Membasahi pipi putihnya bersamaan dengan para salju..

"Aku menyayangimu.."

Bisik Kazune di telinga Karin, dan setelahnya pemuda itu kembali mengunci bibir _gadisnya._

_Everygirl have dream.. but with her beloved_

**-The End –**

**Author note's** :

Fic ini terinspirasi dari The Fallen Snow karya Wataru Mizukami,

Hallo minna-san ^^ semoga anda suka dengan fic ini :D

Saya mohon saran dan kalau ada silakan berikan keripik XD tapi jangan pedas-pedas ya?

Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah baca ^o^

So boleh saya minta review-nya?


End file.
